Breaking Point
by Elle Nielsen
Summary: After a night of drinks and dancing, what is a fox to do when a certain bunny starts smart talking him? Short one-shot with lemony goodness


Wow I've been away a long time. Sorry for that. The writing bug had abandoned me but now it's back with a vengeance!

This is just something that popped into my head and I HAD to write it down. It's going to fit into a piece I'm currently working on. Less of a fully fleshed out story and more like a collection of One-Shots that lead up to these two _finally_ getting together. You'll see where this fits in once I get the other thing published. It's full of lemony goodness. Enjoy!

This takes place after a ball gala type thing. Nick is dropping Judy off and they've gotten into a slight argument over something silly when Nick…snaps, so to speak.

The music, and her dress, the way she smells and Nick can't stop himself. He's grabbed her shoulders and lifted her, pinning her against the wall his body pressed against her.

"Nick?! What are you doing?" Her voice is soft, high pitched and he pulls away, just enough to see her whole face, worried at what he's going to see. This is Judy, _his_ Judy. His wonderful, caring fierce partner and her eyes are filled with worry with just a hint of fear, for a split second he thinks he's scared her but then he feels the warmth of her paw on his neck and he realizes that she's worried _for_ him, and what little fear he sees has nothing to do with her own safety and everything to do with how much she cares for him.

This sudden realization pushes him over the edge and he presses his lips to hers. Snaking one arm behind her back to press her more closely to him, his other arm resting on the wall, claws extended and digging into the drywall. He worries that he's broken whatever they had but then she's kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck, her legs around his waist, pulling them even closer and the heat, _oh God the heat_. Suddenly there are too many barriers between them, too many layers of clothes, now that every invisible barrier has shattered he needs to feel her, _all_ of her in order to fill the emptiness those barriers left behind.

But he's not the only one who starts to tear and pull, Judy is ripping at his tie, pushing and pulling his clothes off as quickly as she can. She detangles her legs from him and he can't help the whine that escapes him at the loss of contact before he gasps when he feels her paws at the waistband of his pants. He hears the rip more than feels it and suddenly he's naked, and Judy most certainly is not naked enough. He'd managed to bare her shoulders but she handles the rest, pushing him back slightly before pulling off her dress, ripping a seam or two in her haste and he realizes that the only barrier left was the dress. Before he can process the thought she's tackled him and they're falling back, their grey and russet fur mixing, lips pressed to each other in a heat that Nick has never felt before. He hits the bed with a soft grunt and growls in frustration, his need to be on top to be in _control_ outweighs any other thought in his head.

Then Judy is underneath him, he can't remember who flipped whom but he doesn't care, she's pulling on his chest fur, on his neck and he squeezes his eyes shut, too scared to open them for fear that this is all a dream and he's going to wake up any second, frustrated and _tense_ with no hope for release when he hears her.

"Nick.." the sound that escapes her is nothing he's ever heard. There's no frustration or sadness, it's barely a whisper, the _need_ he hears in her voice almost breaks the last shred of self control he has left. But he can't, he _won't_ do anything that she's going to regret later. This is his best friend, the mammal that he _loves_ and he would rather die than do anything to hurt her. He pries his eyes open and forces the words out of his mouth.

"Judy...ar-are you _sure_?" He's too far gone to be annoyed at the plea in his voice, but then he hears her moan and his eyes lock onto hers. The bunny's gaze half lidded with desire and frustration.

"Nicholas Wilde, if you don't start fuc-." It's all the confirmation he needs. With one quick thrust he's inside her and it's all Judy. His whole world is filled with this beautiful, funny, infuriating bunny that he has pinned to the bed, thrusting into her with a speed so agonizingly slow he worries that he'll go feral.

He holds back, not because he's worried he'll hurt her (he doubts anything he did would be able to hurt her), but because he wants to savor every last second of this moment. He wants to sear it into his memory, just in case this is the last time he can be with her, totally laid bare. He buries his muzzle into her neck and inhales deeply, her scent fills him, blueberries and country air with just a hint of his own musky scent and his, all his.

 _Mine, mine,_ _ **MINE!**_

He doesn't even realize that the last was spoken out loud until Judy responds.

"Always, always Nick. Oh god Nick, don't ever stop. Ah!"

Then she's clutching him and burying her face in his neck, _biting_ down so hard he almost worries that she's going to draw blood, but he feels her tighten around him and his vision goes bright and his world explodes and he can no longer control his speed, his body takes over and he's thrusting as fast as he can and Judy is screaming his name in his hear, her cries of ecstasy carrying all the way to the other side of the city, he's sure of it. Then his cries are mixed in with hers and he can't stop saying her name as her covers her mouth with his and he grips her to himself, his only lifeline keeping him from floating away.

Afterwards, when Nick can finally detach himself from Judy, he's able to look at her. _Really_ look at her and his breath hitches at her beauty. He opens his mouth to say something but there are no words that can express what he's feeling for her. Blessedly, Judy just smiles at him and plants a tender kiss on his snout before curling herself into him, her head tucked underneath his chin, sighing contentedly. Nick wraps his arms tightly around the woman he just made love to and cannot stop the words that tumble out of his mouth.

"I love you Judy Hopps." There is a split second a silence before he feels Judy go stiff in his arms, and his world starts to crash down around him. He knows that he's done it now, sex was one thing but telling her that he loved her was going to ruin everything. He starts to pull away but she has a grip on his fur and he only gets far enough to look into her eyes. Instead of the pity or fear he expects to see it's just disbelief rimmed with joy.

"Really?" Her voice is no more than a whisper and he can't help but smile at how vulnerable she looks.

"With every fiber of my being."

He leans down to kiss her forehead but she's launched herself at him and his him pinned to the bed while she kisses him with a fierceness he didn't know she possessed.

"You stupid stupid fox, I love you too." And then they're kissing again and, to his surprise, his desire for her increases.

This time, he lets her be on top.


End file.
